


Huntress - Part One. A Geralt of Rivia/OFC Story.

by darklydeliciousdesires



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklydeliciousdesires/pseuds/darklydeliciousdesires
Summary: Geralt receives much more than he bargained for, after almost becoming the target of a certain sprite huntress. Part one of two, which further leads into a full length story. I apologise for my utterly rubbish summary!Comments are very welcome! It brings me such joy to hear from my readers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The audible swish of an arrow cutting the air little more than an inch from his left ear was the catalyst to Geralt unsheathing his sword and squeezing his legs against Roach’s sides, propelling the large, chestnut mare into a faster forward motion.

Usually he would approach a mystery assailant with a little more caution, but could see the diminutive figure of she who had shot at him in the clearing ahead, her back now partially to him. Just as he slowed Roach down, he saw her fire off another arrow in a different direction, cursing under her breath thereafter. Whatever her target was, it wasn’t him.

“What kind of fool fires arrows around in the near darkness?” he questioned, sheathing his sword once more as he frowned down at her.

“The type who can see extremely well in the near darkness. You were in the way.” Turning to him, Geralt immediately recognised her kind. She was a woodland sprite, a being much similar to a human except with a slighter, more diminutive frame and almost freakishly large, bright eyes. The two twinkling at him in that moment were a hue of green unlike anything he’d ever seen. “My buck escaped because of you.”

“You’re a sprite though. With your keen senses, quick movement and the ability to hunt by night, there is little doubt you’ll track another soon,” he told her casually, making no apology for getting between her and her would-be kill.

“The prospect of such has been well and truly scuppered now that some great, big clod of a fucking witcher has come charging through here.” He couldn’t help but smirk, humoured by her bluntness, the fact she absolutely wasn’t afraid of him either.

“Would the disgruntled huntress perhaps allow me to make it up to her?” He broached, looking down at her appreciatively. Sprites weren’t usually to his taste, but this particular one was beautiful, he noted. All huge, dazzling green eyes, pale skin and tumbling, reddish brown hair that reached her rounded backside.

Of course, through her slightly annoyed scowl he’d noticed her looking at him with a matching level of want. He wouldn’t have wasted his time if he hadn’t.

“So not only does he ruin my hunt, but now Geralt of Rivia expects me to open my legs to him, hmm?” Folding her arms, she watched as he dismounted his horse, closing the gap between them with a mere two strides. His hugeness intimidated her for only the briefest of seconds, before the prospect of having such a weight on top of her made a sharp throb of arousal suddenly pang her insides.

“Believe me, once I am there you shan’t be in any hurry for me to retreat,” he boasted, very confident of his prowess.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Turning on her heel, the spite began to bob and weave through the trees, calling ‘follow me’ back over her shoulder. Geralt did as instructed, jumping back onto Roach and moving her forward at a trot. A few moments later and they reached a small cottage, the chimney smoking and the firelight within illuminating the little windows.

“How did you know my name, sprite?” He inquired, climbing down from Roach’s back again and tying her at the small hitching rail outside of her home.

“Large, communicates in little more than a growl, white hair and amber eyes. There aren’t many other witchers who fit such a specific description. I’m Arelle, by the way. Just in case you cared to know the name of the female you’re about to impale on that no doubt massive cock of yours.” Opening the door, she headed inside, feeling his hot breath at the back of her neck in an instant, Geralt kicking the door shut behind him.

“I didn’t, but you were correct about the second part.” Clutching her narrow waist as she dropped her bow and arrows onto the floor, he held her back against him with a large hand splayed over her stomach, the other moving her hair to make way for his mouth against the side of her neck.

Her pulse flickered wildly against his lips, her scent intoxicating to him. Arelle’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the bristle of his stubble scratch her delicate skin. Turning to face him, she jumped neatly into his catch, legs locking around him as she assailed his mouth with hers, kissing him with uncaged hunger.

“Lustful little thing, aren’t you?” he commented, breaking their kiss to speak those words and pull her tunic from her body, exposing her small breasts to his ravenous mouth.

“You…ahhh…have no idea.” She gasped, her sentence halted at the moment she felt him nip at one of her nipples, sliding the dark pink bud from between his teeth as he took her across the small room to lay her down on her bed.

He shifted himself so his entire weight wasn’t bearing down upon her little body, mindful that crushing her wouldn’t exactly be the most amorous of intentions. He did, however, position himself in a way that meant she would feel the enormous erection gathering the front of his tight, black trousers against her hip though. Geralt knew of old how to drive a woman out of her senses with want. This was just one method he would use to administer such a response.

He further tantalised the beautiful sprite with his mouth, scattering kisses and licks across her breasts in turn, making her squeak softly when his teeth nibbled at each nipple. Arelle’s soft gasp was muted by the presence of his lips upon hers once more, kissing her with barbarous longing, his tongue swirling with hers as his stubble scratched her soft, pink lips.

His fingers floated down over her abdomen in a soft stroke, making her skin break out into goose pimples, the muscles beneath quaking in response.

Undoing the leather cord fastening of her buckskins, he rendered her naked in moments, kneeling above her to take in that bare nakedness fully for a few moments, growling low in his throat with appreciation of her beauty.

The onslaught to her breasts continued, starting to bite at her carnivorously as his hand slid down over her petal soft skin, trailing through her neat curls and slipping between her folds to meet the aroused aqueous heat within.

Her hips shot off the bed as her back arched in response to him beginning to stroke her keenly, her body rolling against his as she cried out, nibbling his jaw as her fingers trailed over his enormous arms.

Her tongue ran up his throat, her fingers flexing at his biceps as a long sigh exited her swollen lips in response to feeling a long, thick finger push into her heat, slick warmth gripping it immediately.

It curled and began to burrow into her eagerly, soon joined by a second, his amber eyes twinkling at her in the firelight as he gazed down at her, watching her intently as her hips began to tremor against his hand.

“No, Arelle. Not yet.” He chided her gently when she reached for him, just the stroke of her hand across the steely manhood still pressing the front of his trousers enough to make him jolt. He wanted to take his time enjoying her a little more, no matter how strong the inclination to release his hardness and bury it deeply within her was.

He slipped further down the bed, his tongue swirling across her warm flesh before consuming her with delight when it joined his fingers, seeking out her throbbing clit and beginning to beat across it with ardent strokes.

She tasted similar to honey, sweet yet earthy, delicious and warm against his tongue as he pulled his fingers from within and circled her opening a few times, growing wantonly as he felt her feet rest on his broad back.

He ate her fervently, like a half starved animal devouring its kill with vigour, Arelle’s entire body aching with pleasure. Her hips shook and purled against his mouth as he sucked her little bud, her hands tangling in his white hair as his guttural groans of arousal filled the room.

With each laboured breath she emitted a soft little cry, his hands stroking her hips and sliding beneath her to run down her arched back as her luminous green eyes stared down into the glowing, amber orbs that watched her intently as he continued to delight her with his tongue.

“Please, Geralt. Now,” she demanded in a helpless wail, her body undulating wildly.

“Does the sprite beg?” He began, kissing her inner thigh before he quickly rid himself of his clothes. “Is this what she craves?” Taking his colossal hardness he began to stroke her slit with the head, Arelle reaching down to grasp it, gasping at the sheer size but delighting at how the hot, steely hardness felt against her nimble fingers.

At feeling him press for entrance, Arelle’s mouth dropped open at the sensation of being opened up so widely, Geralt inching himself inside her slowly, feeling her slick heat twitch and grip on around his shaft as he slid himself all the way inside of her.

She felt hot and luscious, her nails dragging down his chest through the plentiful, dark hair a sharp but not unwelcome contrast.

Her wail of absolute surrender to the pleasure of him beginning to establish a pace made him tremble dangerously, closing his eyes tightly as he rested his weight on his elbows and felt her legs wrap around him.

She began to move with him, stroking his back and sliding her hands down to his hips, pulling him against her in encouragement that she wanted him deeper within.

He obliged with a hard thrust, biting her bottom lip softly before his tongue danced with hers in a fiery kiss. She became more molten around him with every thrust, his hardness hitting every single delicious spot within, her body ablaze as she moaned into his mouth.

“You have a truly, truly exquisite cock.” She complimented him with, Geralt smiling knowingly at her as he chuckled gruffly, burying his mouth against the side of her neck thereafter as he began to drive himself into her harder, the pace becoming rapacious and urgent.

Sitting up he pushed her legs as wide open as they would go, stroking her slender thighs as he watched his glistening hardness enter and retreat from her voraciously, using his thumb to begin circling her clit with the kind of firm pressure that had her wailing in bliss.

Everything became more frantic as their bodies collided together in heated unison, their mutual moans and grunts of ecstasy filling the room as the fire crackled on nearby, sweat beading their bodies as they stroked each other ravenously.

Arelle suddenly felt bereft at losing his huge cock from within, Geralt only depriving her for the time it took to turn her onto her front, smack her beautiful bum hard a few times and pull her hips up off the bed to bury himself within her dripping centre once more.

She cried out shrilly, her fingers gripping the blankets as he drove himself into her ferociously, her eyes closing tightly as she felt those first elating waves of her release begin to pulse through her.

The joyous sweep of pleasure grew with each thrust, both of them racing towards the white hot explosion that arrived quickly and consumed them both entirely, Arelle only vaguely aware that the grip he had upon her waist was painful in the aftermath, but so swimming in bliss as her orgasm ebbed away, she scarcely cared.

She collapsed down, feeling him resting his head between her shoulders momentarily before he withdrew and moved to lie by her side, his big chest heaving still.

“I’d sleep now, if I were you. You’ll need your rest, for I intend to put you through much the same a number of times yet before the dawn is upon us.” The grin she replied with invoked a deep, rumbling laugh, turning onto his side and kissing her as he stroked her clammy skin.

“Sleep? No, not with a witcher of such calibre in my bed.” She told him, turning him onto his back and resting against his chest for only mere moments before their desires entwined again.


	2. Huntress - Part Two

“Right then, I’ve had my required rest for now,” Arelle spoke, pushing herself up off Geralt’s chest and stroking it, circling his nipples with her short fingernails.

“Good, I’m entirely agreeable to this.” Sliding his hands up her slender arms, he reached her delicate neck and gently pulled her down to him, kissing her sensually as he ran his fingers through her silky mountain of curls.

His powerful arms locked around her, holding her closely as they kissed before she wriggled out of his grasp, giving him a smoldering look of desire before leaving a trail of kisses over his rock hard body, her tongue dancing across the many scars littering his skin, her hand wrapping around his shaft as she began to pump it slowly.

By the time her oral exploration had reached the prominent muscular creases of his hips, his cock was like iron in her hand, Geralt’s heavy breaths suddenly catching in an aroused hiss as her lips slipped over the bulbous, thick head of his cock, sliding down tantalisingly slowly.

He growled deeply as he watched himself disappear into her mouth, all of his enormity impressively sheathed by the insatiable little sprite he was more than glad he’d offered himself to, his head thudding back onto the bed as her mouth got to the base and tightened around his shaft.

Dragging her mouth slowly back up again, Arelle grazed his chest with her nails, pinching his nipples and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger, until the stood as stiff as the massive cock in her mouth. The content moan she emitted vibrated every last inch, her tongue fluttering back and forth against the thick vein on the underside of his shaft.

Reaching the head once more, she tightened and relaxed her mouth around it, feeling his hands tangle in her hair as he groaned deeply, his abdomen twitching as the pleasure utterly consumed him. She was utterly ruinous, so skilled with her mouth he could barely stand it, his fingers flexing in her hair as he tugged at it, feeling his cock enveloped completely by wet heat once more.

Arelle continued to repeat these actions again and again, watching his movements, knowing as each raspy breath left his throat faster, his chest heaving up and down and his cock like hot iron within her mouth, he was about to reach his peak.

The rumbling growl of ‘ahhh, fuck!’ echoed through the room just before his hips juddered intensely and a hot jet of cum spilled into her throat, one she swallowed back gladly.

“Come here. There’s a seat I’d very much like you to take,” he told her as she kissed his way back up his trembling, post-orgasmic body.

“Oh, is it on your face?” she asked innocently with a wicked grin, tossing her hair behind her.

“Where else?” he chuckled richly, Arelle moving to position herself right there, feeling his hands clasp her hips before…ahhh, there it was. Immediate gratification in the form of the tip of his tongue tracing a circle around her clit.

She gasped softly, biting her lip as those first teasing, delicately administered circles quickly gave way to a touch more ravenous, his tongue sliding through her wetness firmly. His big hands grasped her backside and squeezed each cheek, his short nails leaving pink, crescent moons behind.

“You taste incredible.” He complimented in a low, very aroused growl, making her shake uncontrollably with pleasurable tickles when he turned his head to lick the uppermost part of her thigh, Arelle giggling as she shook before exclaiming a little squeak when she felt his teeth at her labia. He didn’t bite her hard, a pleasurable sting invoked before rolling his tongue against her, over and over.

Every swirl of his tongue caused more tingles to come rushing up through her tiny, potent little bud, which he could feel hardening against his tongue the more aroused she became. She cried out softly, her shaky hands clutching his arms when he began sucking on it, alternating between that and flicking his tongue over it in a hard, fast beat.

She licked her hand until it was wet, reaching back and wrapping it around his cock to work him hard with the kind of precision strokes that make him grumble wantonly, smacking her arse until she squealed before he reached up to knead her breasts.

“Not that I don’t adore that unbelievable tongue of yours, but fuck me, I need this so much more.” She gasped, shuffling down the bed quickly and sinking down onto his hardness with a satisfied gasp, bending at the waist and licking her way up the centre of his chest, until her tongue was entwining with his again.

The taste of herself on his mouth was intoxicating to her, moaning into their kiss as she felt him moving up against each of her downward hip rolls, every last inch of his enormity becoming encased within her velvet wetness. He felt like hot steel within her, filling and stretching her tightness, groaning deeply as she sat up, sucking his fingers before throwing her head back and crying out.

His cock hit the kind of spots no other had ever been large enough to before, Arelle beginning to grind down into him more forcibly. Her mouth agape, she wailed in absolute bliss while her body moved faster against his, each keen undulation causing him to feel illimitable sparks of euphoria all over.

This woman, she was sexual magic to him, feeling the way she did. Her succulent wetness gripped on around him strongly as she leaned back, giving him the most incredible view of her lithe body, watching his cock slipping in and out of her effortlessly, so wet the glazed his pubic hair and his thighs a little. It was a sight deeply, deeply sexual to behold.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, Arelle smiling at him and licking her top lip sexily as she pushed her heels down into the bed and rested her hands behind herself on his thighs. The position gave her much more leverage to really power herself up and down on his rock hard erection, overcome by the feel of having him so deeply within her.

Sitting up beneath her, Geralt pushed her back slightly to suck and nip at her breasts, a guttural groan escaping his mouth as she began to circle her hips into him harder, her nails digging into his thick shoulders and scratching his arms as she cried out, their movements against one another becoming more fervid by the second.

Moving her legs so she was kneeling either side of his body, still clasped to him as she ran her nails his neck, Arelle stared into his burning amber eyes before kissing him as she slammed herself up and down on his cock, loving the feeling of such lengthy and hot, hard satisfaction sinking in and out of her.

Reaching between their bodies he splayed his hand out over her hip and started to rub her clit with his thumb as the pace became tempestuously frantic, making her wail in ecstasy as she stroked his back and kissed his neck.

Her cries became more desperate, leaning back and grinding her hips into him hard as it began to escalate, building quickly and washing over her entirely. She screamed shrilly when it reached its peak, digging her nails into his back and tearing down.

Grabbing her forearms suddenly, Geralt slammed her down to the bed, body blanketing hers completely as he started fucking her brutally and without mercy, hips pounding against her as lust soaked, guttural groans left his mouth again and again.

Holding her arms down either side of her head, he bit onto her neck as his body tensed, moving into her at a relentless pace as with one last deep groan he came hard. He continued to move slowly within her, kissing her throat and running his hands down her sides as he caught his breath.

Eventually he came to a rest inside of her, cock twitching as her inner muscles gently flexed around him, stroking his back while they kissed. He’d had many, many women over the course of his life, but the sexual connection he shared with this tiny sprite was unlike anything he’d previously experienced.

It was something he made sure he stocked up on and savoured every last moment of in the hours between then and dawn, so he’d never forget his encounter with the feisty huntress. If only he could.


End file.
